CrackedLiterally
by Katya2
Summary: Lorelai's secret comes to light. Where did you think she got all that energy? Rehab brings her closer to Luke.
1. chapter 1

A/N : I dont own anything  
rating :R   
Summary: Lorelai has a super secret she has been witholding for years. Didn't you ever wonder where she got that energy? Rehab brings her closer to Luke, craziness ensues. My first ever ff or anything. So r/r please... be mean if you have to. following chapters will be up shortly.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Intro  
  
  
"Rory, there's a note here for you. You need to go to the headmaster's office immediately. Here's your pass."  
  
It was a sunny day in Hartford, and with one sentence a small black cloud seemed to form over Rory's head. She had never been called to the principal's office before. Ever. It couldn't be something bad...She did a mental inventory of everything she could possibly get in trouble for to date. The list was practically nonexistant.  
After taking the hall passed, she made her way down the pristine halls of Chilton to the headmaster's office. Timidly, she entered.  
  
"Take a seat, the headmaster will be right with you," the secretary looked up and motioned for Rory to take a seat. Rory swallowed hard, and sat.  
  
*********  
"Mom? Mom. Are you home?," Rory called out, after noticing the door to the house was slightly ajar. She thought nothing of it, Star's Hollow was a perfectly safe place to leave a door unlocked.  
  
"Moooom? Where are you?," Rory climed the steps and heard a noise in her mother's room. She pushed the door open slowly with the tips of her fingers.   
  
"Woah!! What are you doing? Ok, Knocking, great concept, heard of it?"  
Lorelai popped out of the closet and almost ran into the opening door.  
"How long have you been standing there? You were supposed to be working on the paper with Paris after school? Why are you here now? Thanks for letting me know what's going on in your life. Anything else I need to know? Do you have an alter ego too? Fight crime by night?"  
  
"Mom! Slow down!! what is going on with you? I don't have to work on the paper untill tomorrow, I told you this. And I was calling your name for a good five minutes and--- what were you doing in the closet?"  
  
"Oh, well, you know, little of this, little of that. Some spring cleaning... You know, I could use some coffee, how about you?"  
  
"Oh my god, I think coffee is the last thing you need right now, unless it's a coffee-flavored sedative. Why are you so hyper? Whats going on?"  
  
"Nothing's going on. I just have a lot of energy right now. No Coffee? Fine. I'm gonna run out really quick, be back super soon," And with that, Lorelai slipped past Rory and sped down the steps. Rory heard the front door slam, and looked after her with a perplexed look on her face.  
  
*********  
  
It was past dark by the time Lorelai returned home. A confused Rory trudged through her homework half-heartedly. An instinctual feeling that something was not right with her mother would not leave her. She looked up sharply as she heard the door open.  
  
Lorelai looked terrible. Dark circles sagged under her eyes, her close were dirty and there were leaves stuck in her hair.  
  
"MOM! What is going on?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Okay, you've been acting really strange for a while, but today totally takes the cake. Not to mention that I had a meeting with the headmaster today, during which he informed me that someone stopped payment on the last check for my tuiton. I know grandma wouln't do that, so please, enlighten me."  
  
"Rory, it's too late to talk about this. You have school tomorrow, go to bed," Lorelai deadpanned, very out of character.  
  
Rory closed her books and walked into her room. It was a very sleepless night, filled with worrisome thoughts about her mother, and noises from Lorelai's bedroom that didn't stop untill the sun rose.  
  
***********  
  
The next morning, Lorelai was up and dressed before Rory's alarm went off. She sat at the kitchen table behind a mug of coffee. Rory entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Morning mom. You were up late last night. Bela Lugosi gets his inspiration from you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I had a lot to do...at... four a.m. ... you know, when the muse strikes..."  
  
"Um, sure. Ok. Forget it. But I do need to talk to you about this tuition thing. I told the headmaster I would find out what was going on from you, that there was   
probably some reasonable explanation why someone would stop payment on the check."  
  
"Oh, honey, don't worry about it. I'll go to the bank during my lunch break and get this all straigtened out. Do you have time to get breakfast?"  
  
"Luke's?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
**********  
  
The diner was slow, being about 'that' time in the morning. Rory only had time to sit down and look at her watch before realizing she was going to miss her bus. She was out the door before Luke approached the table with a full coffee caraffe, but stopped dead when he saw Lorelai's sunken eyes and tired face.  
  
"Hey. What the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Good morning to you too, Luke. And what, may I ask, are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, I don't know, you just uh, look, um, unwell."  
  
"Un WELL???"  
  
"Yeah, are you coming down with something?"  
  
"Coming down with something?? COMING DOWN WITH SOMETHING?!?!? What is going on with everyone?!?," Lorelai shreeked and stood up abruptly, knocking her chair down loudly. Everyone in the diner stopped talking and looked at her with some interest.  
  
"First Sookie, and then my mother, and then Rory, and now YOU?? What are you all talking about?!?!? Just because I don't feel like being funny and witty and chipper and gorgeous every freaking day does not mean anything! Everyone needs to butt out of my life and leave me alone! You especially, Luke! Who are you to tell me anything!! Stay out of my life and away from me! All of you!!"  
  
Luke stared at her, speechless. His jaw dropped further and further as her rant progressed, hitting decibles dreamed of by fighter jets and rock bands. Lorelai finnished her monologue in near tears, and stormed out of the diner, leaving a very confused and upset Luke behind.  
  
********** 


	2. chapter 2

Cracked...Literally  
disclaimer : I own nothing. I want nothing.  
A/N: again, i appologize for taking so long with these chapters. I had a fleeting idea after reading hours of fics on ff.net, but i wasn't really sure how i was going to do this. I'm supposed to be writing a 5 pager philo. paper now. this is more important, right? i keep telling myself this. Also, i love reviews and reviewers, and suggestions and complaints are always welcome. Suggestions are more welcome. sorry about the format... wordpad blows. i'm also watching "charmed" right now. man, this show blow almost as much as wordpad.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
************************  
  
Before leaving the diner, Luke pulled a phone book from under the counter and flipped quickly. He crossed his fingers that Sookie was in. No matter how much he denied liking Lorelai, he had a feeling that he didn't want to be involved with whatever was going on with on with her.   
  
************************  
  
Luke found the Gilmore door unlocked, but he knocked anyway. There was no response. He pushed the door open and uncomfortably stepped in.   
"Hello? Hellooo?" He called out, progressively louder. Still no response. He sighed, fiddled with his cap, and looked around. After a moment, he took a deep breath and made his way up the stairs.  
  
"Lorelai? It's me. Um, are you here?? Hello?" He talked to her closed bedroom door, knocking softly. He could see that a light was on, and heard the bass of some strange music playing softly. "Lorelai? It's just Luke. I'm coming in, ok?"  
  
He turned the doornob slowly and stepped into this room much more cautiously than the last. Once he was in, he scanned the room. It was a mess. Clothes littered the floor, and not an inch of carpeting could be seen. Magazines, papers, cds, make-up, any girl commodity that one could think of was covering the floor and bed. But Lorelai was no where in the room. Luke continued into the room, calling Lorelai the entire time. He turned and spotted the light on in the closet, and made his way over to it. He opened the door, dissapointed to see only clothes hanging and boxes on the shelf. Until he looked down.  
  
************************  
  
Lorelai slowly blinked her eyes. At first, all she could make out were blinding lights. As she came to, she could make out florescent lights attatched to a blinding white ceiling. She reached up to rub her eyes...  
  
"HEY!! What gives? What the....?"  
  
"Yeah, they had to restrain you. You were being a little disagreeable when they brought you in. I dunno, its procedure or something."  
  
Lorelai turned her head toward the voice. Her blurry vision cleared as she tried to make out the figure in a baseball cap and flannell. "Luke? Wha-- What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"You honestly don't know."  
  
"That's why I asked. What's going on?"  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, I found you, passed out in your closet. You wouldn't come to, so I took you to the hospital, where they made the very intelligent diagnosis that you were hopped up on coke. Oh yeah, that's after you busted an orderly in the face, broke her nose and knocked out her two front teeth."  
  
Lorelai laid her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes. A slow tear trickled down her cheek as she softly asked, "Where's Rory?"  
  
"I told her to stay with her grandmother for a little bit. She was really upset about how you were acting, and didn't know what to do. That's when I came into the picture."   
  
Luke was trying to stay calm, but failed miserably. "Lorelai, what the hell were you thinking? What the hell has been going on? No, wait, you need your rest, we'll talk later. Lorelai, if you could've seen how upset Rory was..."  
  
Lorelai tried to listen, but it felt much better to her to drift into her medicated oblivion.  
  
***********************  
  
When she awoke again, she kept her eyes shut, praying to open them and see her ceiling in Star's Hollow. She hoped that the little encounter with Luke was just a dream. She opened her eyes. It wasn't.  
  
"Is there any way they can take these damn things off of me?"   
  
"Lorelai, please. Just relax."  
  
"I mean, really. This is the most uncomfortable thing ever."  
  
"Well, after that stuff you pulled when we brought you in, I don't think they'll be unrestraining you anytime soon."  
  
Lorelai blinked several times. She was still highly confused. And what was Luke doing there anyway?  
  
"Luke, you totally need to explain some things to me."  
  
"I think you're the one that has the majority of the explaining to do. Not to me even, but Rory."  
  
"Oh god. I so do not want to have any conversation on the topic that you are insinuating with anyone, especially not her."  
  
"You had us all so worried Lorelai. And I'm really trying to be sympathetic here, but I am still angry. Can you please fill me in? I mean, I always knew you were a junkie, I just thought it stopped with coffee. This is... wow... a definate surprise. Although it does explain a lot of things...."  
  
"What could it possibly explain?"  
  
Luke scratched his head and ran his hands over his face. He looked as if he had aged 5 years in 5 hours. "Well, it explains your never-ending energy supply. And how you can eat a cheeseburger a day and not blow up like a whale."  
  
"Oh god, Luke. Can we put the comedy on hold for a minute. I don't feel too hot still."  
  
"Sorry. You just have to understand what a shock this is, Lorelai. I... I still can't really believe it. I think I'm in shock or something. Can you at least clear some things up for me?"  
  
"I guess. What is so unclear?"  
  
"Well, just think about it Lorelai. What could be so unclear? Hmm, let me see. You live in Smalltown, USA, in a perfect house with your perfect job and your perfect daughter, who informs me that she thinks something is wrong with you and would I mind if I had a little talk with you? So, that being my intention, I walk into your house, finding you passed out in your closet, aparantly sporting a coke habit that would rival any leading character in "Blow". So yes, I think that warrants some explaining."  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Well, where do you want me to start?"  
  
************************  
end chapter 3 


	3. chapter 3

Cracked...Literally disclaimer : I own nothing. I want nothing. A/N: again, i appologize for taking so long with these chapters. I had a fleeting idea after reading hours of fics on ff.net, but i wasn't really sure how i was going to do this. I'm supposed to be writing a 5 pager philo. paper now. this is more important, right? i keep telling myself this. Also, i love reviews and reviewers, and suggestions and complaints are always welcome. Suggestions are more welcome. sorry about the format... wordpad blows. i'm also watching "charmed" right now. man, this show blow almost as much as wordpad.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
************************  
  
Before leaving the diner, Luke pulled a phone book from under the counter and flipped quickly. He crossed his fingers that Sookie was in. No matter how much he denied liking Lorelai, he had a feeling that he didn't want to be involved with whatever was going on with on with her.  
  
************************  
  
Luke found the Gilmore door unlocked, but he knocked anyway. There was no response. He pushed the door open and uncomfortably stepped in. "Hello? Hellooo?" He called out, progressively louder. Still no response. He sighed, fiddled with his cap, and looked around. After a moment, he took a deep breath and made his way up the stairs.  
  
"Lorelai? It's me. Um, are you here?? Hello?" He talked to her closed bedroom door, knocking softly. He could see that a light was on, and heard the bass of some strange music playing softly. "Lorelai? It's just Luke. I'm coming in, ok?"  
  
He turned the doornob slowly and stepped into this room much more cautiously than the last. Once he was in, he scanned the room. It was a mess. Clothes littered the floor, and not an inch of carpeting could be seen. Magazines, papers, cds, make-up, any girl commodity that one could think of was covering the floor and bed. But Lorelai was no where in the room. Luke continued into the room, calling Lorelai the entire time. He turned and spotted the light on in the closet, and made his way over to it. He opened the door, dissapointed to see only clothes hanging and boxes on the shelf. Until he looked down.  
  
************************  
  
Lorelai slowly blinked her eyes. At first, all she could make out were blinding lights. As she came to, she could make out florescent lights attatched to a blinding white ceiling. She reached up to rub her eyes...  
  
"HEY!! What gives? What the....?"  
  
"Yeah, they had to restrain you. You were being a little disagreeable when they brought you in. I dunno, its procedure or something."  
  
Lorelai turned her head toward the voice. Her blurry vision cleared as she tried to make out the figure in a baseball cap and flannell. "Luke? Wha-- What's going on? Where am I?"  
  
"You honestly don't know."  
  
"That's why I asked. What's going on?"  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, I found you, passed out in your closet. You wouldn't come to, so I took you to the hospital, where they made the very intelligent diagnosis that you were hopped up on coke. Oh yeah, that's after you busted an orderly in the face, broke her nose and knocked out her two front teeth."  
  
Lorelai laid her head back on the pillow and shut her eyes. A slow tear trickled down her cheek as she softly asked, "Where's Rory?"  
  
"I told her to stay with her grandmother for a little bit. She was really upset about how you were acting, and didn't know what to do. That's when I came into the picture."  
  
Luke was trying to stay calm, but failed miserably. "Lorelai, what the hell were you thinking? What the hell has been going on? No, wait, you need your rest, we'll talk later. Lorelai, if you could've seen how upset Rory was..."  
  
Lorelai tried to listen, but it felt much better to her to drift into her medicated oblivion.  
  
***********************  
  
When she awoke again, she kept her eyes shut, praying to open them and see her ceiling in Star's Hollow. She hoped that the little encounter with Luke was just a dream. She opened her eyes. It wasn't.  
  
"Is there any way they can take these damn things off of me?"  
  
"Lorelai, please. Just relax."  
  
"I mean, really. This is the most uncomfortable thing ever."  
  
"Well, after that stuff you pulled when we brought you in, I don't think they'll be unrestraining you anytime soon."  
  
Lorelai blinked several times. She was still highly confused. And what was Luke doing there anyway?  
  
"Luke, you totally need to explain some things to me."  
  
"I think you're the one that has the majority of the explaining to do. Not to me even, but Rory."  
  
"Oh god. I so do not want to have any conversation on the topic that you are insinuating with anyone, especially not her."  
  
"You had us all so worried Lorelai. And I'm really trying to be sympathetic here, but I am still angry. Can you please fill me in? I mean, I always knew you were a junkie, I just thought it stopped with coffee. This is... wow... a definate surprise. Although it does explain a lot of things...."  
  
"What could it possibly explain?"  
  
Luke scratched his head and ran his hands over his face. He looked as if he had aged 5 years in 5 hours. "Well, it explains your never-ending energy supply. And how you can eat a cheeseburger a day and not blow up like a whale."  
  
"Oh god, Luke. Can we put the comedy on hold for a minute. I don't feel too hot still."  
  
"Sorry. You just have to understand what a shock this is, Lorelai. I... I still can't really believe it. I think I'm in shock or something. Can you at least clear some things up for me?"  
  
"I guess. What is so unclear?"  
  
"Well, just think about it Lorelai. What could be so unclear? Hmm, let me see. You live in Smalltown, USA, in a perfect house with your perfect job and your perfect daughter, who informs me that she thinks something is wrong with you and would I mind if I had a little talk with you? So, that being my intention, I walk into your house, finding you passed out in your closet, aparantly sporting a coke habit that would rival any leading character in "Blow". So yes, I think that warrants some explaining."  
  
Lorelai sighed, "Well, where do you want me to start?"  
  
************************ end chapter 3 


End file.
